familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Buffalo County, Wisconsin
Buffalo County is a county located in the U.S. state of Wisconsin. As of 2000, the population is 13,804. Its county seat is Alma6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,838 km² (710 sq mi). 1,773 km² (684 sq mi) of it is land and 65 km² (25 sq mi) of it (3.54%) is water. Adjacent counties *Pepin County – north *Eau Claire County – northeast *Trempealeau County – east *Winona County – south *Wabasha County – west Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 13,804 people, 5,511 households, and 3,780 families residing in the county. The population density was 8/km² (20/sq mi). There were 6,098 housing units at an average density of 3/km² (9/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.69% White, 0.12% Black or African American, 0.30% Native American, 0.33% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.08% from other races, and 0.46% from two or more races. 0.62% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 44.3% were of German, 22.1% Norwegian and 8.8% Polish ancestry according to Census 2000. 96.9% spoke English, 1.6% Spanish and 1.1% German as their first language. There were 5,511 households out of which 30.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.90% were married couples living together, 6.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.40% were non-families. 27.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.10% under the age of 18, 6.90% from 18 to 24, 27.60% from 25 to 44, 23.70% from 45 to 64, and 16.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 100.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 101.40 males. Cities, villages, and towns Cities *Alma *Buffalo City *Fountain City *Mondovi Villages *Cochrane *Nelson Towns Noteworthy Citizens Although being rather diminutive in size, this county has produced it's fair share of exceptional citizens. *'Jacob Laehn' Credited with being one of the best hunters of the area, Laehn has killed most every creature the county can boast that isn't currently on the endangered species list. Also he has been recognized as the only county member to shoot a hole in a non-huntable item, namely, his big screen television. Noteworthy Musicians Despite having only bars as musical venues, the county actually nourishes the upbringings of many aspiring musicians. *'Jordan Lyga' One of the more prominent musicians of the county, Lyga has sang in many of the county's most noticeable bands including Disgruntled Chicken, The Other Guys, Defense Mechanism, and Silver Street Smackdown. He then went on to join a group out of La Crosse, Wisconsin called Last House On State who enjoyed moderate local success, and then eventually helped form the Minneapolis Minnesota pop/rock outfit The Fast Track which he is still actively a member of. Lyga has helped spread the notoriety of the county and increased its tourism revenue through his music and by constantly bringing it up in casual conversation, usually referring to it as the most legendary place on earth as well as using it as an excuse/inspiration for everything he has ever done. *'The Rislove Brothers' Other local musician kingpins, The Rislove brothers, have collectively started almost every original local band the county has ever seen including Disgruntled Chicken, The Other Guys, Defense Mechanism, "Bernatz, Bright, Rislove and Rislove", as well as a plethora of others . Luke the elder, is greatly acknowledged as the greatest guitarist to ever come out of the county, being credited with playing many of his guitar solos behind his head. His brother Nathan has also been a very proficient bassist and started the folk rock outfit Nathan Sounds which has seen quite a bit of buzz in the Holtzinger Lodge music scene in Winona, Minnesota. *'Jue Unit' Finally you have the biggest buzz band in the county since Defense Mechanism was in its prime, this of course being the relatively new group Jue Unit. This group fronted by Moses Simon and Colin Marklowitz(also of Silver Street Smackdown fame) is on the fast track to becoming the most prominent band in the county. Their song, "Oh Vey" helped the band proceed to sell out of their entire inventory of t-shirts at only their first performance. This coupled with their very culturally diverse method of making music, and the social satire that their name implies to the hip hop industry, speak volumes of the intellectuals behind the complicated note structures. Big Buck Country Buffalo county is well known all across the nation as one of the best places to shoot world class deer. They are able to get so big due to the extensive amount of minerals in the soil. If you are looking for a great place to shoot a record breaking deer then buffalo county is the place for you; the only exception is that you must have permission from the owner, and that is pretty hard to get. See also *Upper Mississippi River National Wildlife and Fish Refuge External links *Buffalo County Category:Buffalo County, Wisconsin Category:Counties of Wisconsin